New Arcadia
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Your basic 'Jaune gets thrown out of Beacon and becomes better than everyone' story. So, a little crackish. (Maybe)


**Chapter 1**

(_New Arcadia_)

It was a celebration of the new kingdom of Remnant. Men, women, and children were enjoying themselves for Establishment Day. Fireworks were going off, music was playing, and hunters, and huntresses. Humans and Fauna were enjoying themselves.

At the palace, the Imperial family was watching their citizens having fun and enjoying themselves. "It's been 10 years." Said the Emperor. He was a handsome young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, it has been my love." Said the Empress. She was a vision of loveliness. Blonde hair blue eyes, the tips of her hair were dyed red and black with the left side red and the right black. She was carrying an adorable little girl, also blonde and blue eyes, she was in a white onesie and hugging on her mommy.

"Everything is going well, the ADC has found a way to make new crystals by combining the others. The blacksmiths and weaponsmiths are loving the metal we gave them and the academies are bringing out the best hunters in all of Remnant."

Just then, one of the guards had rushed in. "Your Highness." He said, "my apologies but, there's a 'Jaques Schnee' that wishes to see you."

The Emperor growled, the Empress took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Relax dear," she said. "Tell him we see no one during Establishment Day."

"I did, but he insisted."

"Tell him that he shall be given 500 lashes across his back and imprisoned for a year if he does not leave." Said the Emperor, the guard nodded and took off to tell him.

A minute later, there were the sounds of a fight and yelling. Then the guards drug a man in, he was bleeding, his suit was cut and torn, hair was mussed up, had a black eye and a broken nose. "Mr. Schnee, I'm sure you know that we constantly told you we do not see anyone during Establishment Day, right?"

"Arc… I want you to sell me…" He said he was whipped on the back.

"Arcadian Dust Corp and Arcadian Steel Works? Never, so what are you going to do Jaques?" Jaques glared at him, "oh put them away before I give them to my beloved wife as earrings." Jaques toned his glare down.

"I WANT THE ADC!" Jaques yelled.

"Uh, No." Said the Empress, Jaques went to attack her, she handed her child to her handmaiden and kicked him in the face. "You are such a ruthless businessman Mr. Schnee." She sarcastically said. Jaques was bleeding on the floor as his nose and jaw were broken. "Guards!" Two of them showed up, "Take him to the dungeons!" She looked at her husband, who nodded. "And prepare the gallows! We're having a hanging!" Jaques paled.

"WAIT! DON'T IF YOU DO, ATLAS WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Hold!" Said the Emperor, they stopped. "Dear, the gallows are broken, sharpen the guillotine. Also, Atlas ain't got shit on us. I shall tell Ironwood as I deliver your head to him. Take him away!" So Schnee was taken away screaming threats.

"How do you feel? You just sentenced a man to his death."

"My dear, he attacked you and no one attacks MY family." He kissed her and they continued to watch the fireworks.

* * *

(_Next morning_)

After Jaques had his head taken for attacking the Empress, the Emperor went into the council chambers. The council was there. Jack Morrison; Commandant of the Military.

Helena Wayne; Head of the Hunter Academies.

Angela Ziggler; Minister of Health.

James Howlett; Head of Security.

Zeku; Head of a large ninja clan.

Doreen Green; Head of Fauna Relations.

Yoko Lintner; Head of Education.

Tony Stark; Head of trade relations and Treasurer.

Mokoto Kusanagi, Head of Cyber Relations. Howlett was pissed off about what happened the past day and how Schnee came into the Imperial throne room. That's why the guards were going through the training from Hell. "Jaune, Alisa," he said. "It was my men that allowed Schnee in…" Jaune raised a hand.

"Logan," said Jaune using the nickname Howlett asked him to use. "It's alright." Alisa nodded.

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "It was the Sin of Greed."

"By the way," said Stark. "Have you two sent a 'condolences note' to the family?"

"We're talking about Jaques Schnee Tony," said Jaune. "You think Remnant gonna care about him?"

"His own family hates him." Said Alisa.

"So what are we going to do about Atlas?" Asked Morrison.

"They are going to want answers," said Mokoto. Jaune just looked down as Alisa rubbed his shoulder.

"If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight." He said, "but. If they are the aggressor, only then will we fight. Until then, it's business as usual. Jack, get me the 'Sins' I wish to speak to them."

"Yes sir," said Morrison. With that, the meeting ended.

* * *

(_Hour later_)

Jaune was walking out into the main courtyard to meet with seven people two females, four males and an androgynous guy. They were seven of the greatest hunters in the Empire.

The 'Seven Sins' they were;

Meliodas, head of the Wraith clan.

Ban, enforcer of the Greed clan.

Diane, a member of the Envy giants.

Merlin, the witch of Gluttony

King, King of Sloth

Gowther, Lust's doll

Escanor, head of the Lion's Pride

Meliodas walked up to the Emporer, "you wanted to see us?" He asked.

"Yes my Sins," said Jaune. "I have a feeling Atlas will commit the greatest sin of all."

"They might attack us?" Asked Escanor.

"Yes, Escanor."

"Well, after you had the biggest supplier of their dust executed they might have no choice." Said Merlin.

"That is true."

"What would you like for us to do your highness?" Asked Diane.

"Meliodas and Ban, I need you two to go to Atlas and find out what they are going to do. If they are going to do anything, let us know." They nodded, "do not become the aggressor. We just need info."

"Yes sir," they said and took off. Then Diane picked Jaune up and placed him on her shoulder.

"Do you think they are going to attack?" She asked.

"I don't know, there is only one way to find out. Hey, could you give me a lift to the palace?" Diane smiled and took him to the palace.

TBC

* * *

_Here's the explanation of New Arcadia_:

New Arcadia- the 5th kingdom… or rather, Empire of Remnant.

**Citizens:** Humans, Fauna, and Cybers

**Capital:** Arcadia City

**Ruler(s):** Jaune Miles Arc (Emperor), Alisa Marie Arc nee Jonson (Empress)

**Size of the country (in relation to countries on Earth):** Roughly the size of the U.S. and Australia

**Known for:** Being the newest country (or Kingdom) on Remnant, better technology than Atlas, and founders of the Arcadia Dust and Steel Corp. The building of powerful land vehicles, a railroad, boats, and weaponized Bullheads.

Finding new raw dust called; Plasma. It was a bright white and could be used for all healing. They have also found a way to utilize all dust as well.

They also had created rare metals that can enhance a hunter/huntress's weapons depending on their semblance.

Their academies are known as the greatest ones ever. Better than Beacon and Atlas combined, the military is more powerful than Atlas's.

**Council of New Arcadia:** Jack Morrison; Commandant of the Military. Helena Wayne; Head of the Hunter Academies. Angela Ziggler; Minister of Health. James Howlett; Head of Security. Zeku; Head of a large ninja clan. Doreen Green; Head of Fauna Relations. Yoko Lintner; Head of Education. Tony Stark; Head of trade relations and Treasurer. Mokoto Kusanagi, Head of Cyber Relations.

**Celebration Dates:** August 22 (Emperor's birthday), December 31 /January 1 (End and Beginning of the year), July 4 (Establishment day(sort of like Independence Day) ) February 26/ March 5 (Carnival)

**Allies:** None (so far)

Trade with: None

Major Company: Arcadian Dust Corp.

* * *

Jack Morrison and Angela Ziggler (c) Blizzard

Helena Wayne(c) DC

James Howlett, Doreen Green and Tony Stark (c) Marvel

Zeku (c) Capcom

Yoko Lintner (c) Gainax

Mokoto Kusanagi (c) Masamune Shirow

Seven Deadly Sins (c) Nakaba Suzuki


End file.
